


An Uncle's Love

by mickeymouse1248



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouse1248/pseuds/mickeymouse1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has gone off the deep end. What will become of him and his nephew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncle's Love

"Thorin, please. I'm begging you Uncle!" Kili's eyes filled with fear and despiration as his uncle overpowered him. Thorin's mind had long since been lost, muddled by the same sickness that drove his own grandfather, Thrain, to such greed. Kili could no longer find that twinkle in Thorin's eyes, the one of love and wonder and lust for the world.

Thorin dug his knees into Kili's wrist, restraining his arms and freeing his own. He swept Kili's long, dark bangs from his eyes, kissing his face where the saltiness of his tears stained his face. Kili turned his head away in shame.

"Oh Kili. Don't worry, boy." Even still, tears sprang from Kili's eyes, powerless against his uncle's wrath. "Please, don't do this." Kili whispered through muffled sobs. "I won't tell anyone."

But Thorin only shook his head, smiling as he took off his coat. Kili could only turn his head, closing his eyes as Thorin pulled down his trousers. "I don't want to have to hurt you, Kili. Please just open your mouth." He instructed. Kili shook his head, his heart racing so hard it was painful. "NOW!" Thorin yelled, using the strength of his hand to force Kili's head forward. Reluctantly, Kili obeyed.

Kili gagged as his Uncle's penis was forced into his mouth. He wanted to bite, hard, until Thorin retreated, but nonetheless he stayed. "Do as I say, boy," Thorin said quietly. "and this will go quickly."

"Suck," he commanded. "and use your tongue across my underside." Hesitantly and against his better judgement, Kili began to suck. Thorin's hips bucked as he maned and groaned and shook. "Kili," Thorin grunted. "I am about to, oh fuck, keep sucking!" Kili felt as if he was dying. His uncle's cum was choling him, his breath unable to come. Kili could feel the burn in his muscles as they were deprived of oxygen. He started to struggle against the weight of his uncle's dwarvish body, fighting to find air. Thorin looked down, seeing his nephew's face contorting and turning purple. He turned Kili over, allowing his airway to clear. Kili vomitted, his gag reflex finally kicking in. "Uncle," he beged. "Please stop. Let me go, I swear no one will ever know!" Kili sobbed over his shoulder.

"Not yet, Kili. Not yet." Thorin forced Kili back to the ground, peeling his mangy clothes from his sweaty body. He forced Kili onto his hands and knees as he grazed over his penis. Kili winced.

"This might hurt a little." Thorin said. Kili whimpered, and Thorin stroked his leg, attemping to calm a panicking Kili. 

Kili felt as if his insides were being pushed up his throat with each violent thrust. It was painful, so painful, and all Kili could think about was dying. He could hear his uncle's grunts and groans that escaped his lips. Thorin came inside Kili then, again and again until Kili began to wonder if having someone cumming so much inside you could kill you. Kili hoped it would. 

And then it was over. Thorin was redressing and had allowed Kili to do the same. His hands shook too much to mess with the buttons on his shirt. Just before he was clear of the quarters, Troin called out once more. Kili stopped dead in his tracks, heart pounding. "Kili," Thorin began. "this will get easier."

And then Kili understood: this was going to happen again.


End file.
